Another end
by Cantadora
Summary: Well, this is my version of the end of the series, judge me if you like, but I don't like Matt&Bonnie, so this is Bonnie with someone different... enjoy


"Damon—" Bonnie began. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he turned toward her. She was thinking about

that moment when they had been kneeling over Stefan and he had looked so young.

When they had been just Damon and Bonnie at the edge of the world.

She thought, for just one instant, that she saw stars in those black eyes. And she could sense in him

something—some ferment of feelings like longing and confusion and fear and anger all mixed. But

then it was all smoothed over again and his shields were back up and Bonnie's psychic senses told

her nothing. And those black eyes were simply opaque.

But it was enough for her, because she saw, she saw it and wasn't going to dismiss it. He turned back

to the couple on the ground. Then he removed his jacket and stepped behind Elena. He draped it

over her shoulders without touching her.

"It's a cold night," he said. His eyes held Stefan's a moment as he settled the black jacket around her.

He turned around to leave, but if Bonnie was going to be brave for once in her life, it was now.

Damon, stop! – She said, but he didn't seem to listen – Damon, stop! – He stilled and slowly

turned around, who knows what this girl wanted now. Even irritated he couldn't deny her, so he obeyed.

The mask on his face was there, the cold mocking mask that was his version of blank face. She

walked slowly toward him, for once confident. She wasn't the weak now, she told _him_ to stop

and he listened to _her. _

She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do once she reached him, and by the looks of it he

didn't know either. She stopped a few meters in front of him, half aware that her friends were

watching and they weren't going to be happy, neither was he. But it wasn't time for her to care;

now it was the time when she did something for herself without carrying what would happen next.

Close your eyes! – She whispered and he gave her an even more mocking expression. She

tried to glare at him but it didn't seem to have any effect. – Just do it, okay!? – He shook his head

feeling like he was listening to a child. It couldn't hurt, right. I'll just close my eyes and imagine

everything is just perfect, note my sarcasm, he thought. He obeyed never the less.

She knew that the moment he closed his eyes he won't keep them that way for long, she had one

chance. Moving as silently as possible, knowing that he'll hear her never the less, she ran toward him.

For a first time in her life she cursed and really hated the fact she was short. She rose on her tip

toes; he opened his eyes the moment her lips crashed on his.

She cupped his face with both hands and kissed him with all she had. He didn't respond, at all.

He was like a statue, but those lips were soft like silk, cool to the touch but warm in some other

way. She kept kissing, he kept not responding.

It was like a dance of will for him, hers against his. For whole eternity he had lived he always got

what he wanted, especially humans. If he wanted someone, through compulsion he could make

them do anything for him. This situation was different; he hadn't used any kind of power on her,

but if felt like she was using one on him. He fought not to respond, whatever she was using

against him in felt so pure, so clean, like a light in the dark, so tempting. Who was that girl? Even

wondering, realizing in a way what was happening, he found himself respond never the less. He

literally embraced the light she brought, by the pure idea that no one was so clean, so filled with

light. He didn't like it; he envied that pureness, and wanted it gone. He didn't have the courage

to take it away from his brother, he once tried, but Elena was something only Stephen's. But

that girl was different … right. For once he felt unsure.

He kissed back the short girl with red curls, annoyed he could get such a reaction by a human girl,

such passion, raw and unshaped, it reminded him so much of the past, and so much not. Katerine

never kissed like that, but after all he knew she loved Stephen more, and now Elena is yet again

his brother's. It created rage, that thought alone, rage he thought he had dealt with over the

years.

Their tongues touched and he found himself wrapped in that kiss. His hands were around her

waist, pressing her toward him, how strange, he didn't remember moving.

Bonnie had never kissed anyone like that, it was like she could feel every emotion that ran in his

mind, thought that kiss she felt irritation, confusion, anger ….

She hadn't felt his hands move until they pressed her fragile body against his chest, hard.

She broke the kiss, needing the air. He gave her one secret ghost of a smile. Releasing her he

changed into a black crow and disappeared in the sky.

Bonnie released a sigh and prayed he would be back someday ….

_June 21, 7:30 a.m._

_The Summer Solstice_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh, it's all too much to explain and you wouldn't believe it anyway. I'm going_

_to bed. Bonnie _

She had found no peace in her diary that night. She was too tired to think and strangely she

couldn't find words. Her friends hadn't reacted well. Elena had just smiled, but Matt looked at

her like she was crazy, so did Caroline. Meredith hadn't said a word but she didn't look

judgmental, while Stephen just gave her that you-don't-know-what-you-just-got-yourself-into

kind of look. She was far too tired to think … the blissful darkness wrapped around her in a night

without scary dreams, or crazy prophecies.

It's been a week, then two … Stephen and Elena were forced to leave, after all we couldn't

explain how Elena returned from the dead just out of thin air. So it was back to me Meredith and

Caroline, as strange as it sounds she acts real fond of us.

Many families were moving, classmates were going to college, we had graduated … life was moving.

I was going back from a really long day with Caroline, all about shopping and stuff, I was tired

down to the core of my bones. It was after nightfall even, hours and hours had passed in only

shopping! And she was kind enough to walk me home ….

I went home straight away; she just came with me in my room, not really wanting to go home.

You know she still had problems, the house was rebuilt, but the memories had stayed. With a

sigh I let her in, all I wanted was to just fall asleep on my bed and wake up after a few years, like

that would happen.

The light on my night stand switched on before I nor Caroline could reach it. I jumped and

Caroline covered her mouth to hold back a scream. I looked at my window and it was open, the

drapes moving from the soft wind.

I'm sorry Bonnie but suddenly I don't feel like staying. – She whispered and I rolled my eyes.

Me neither. - I muttered

What are we going to do?

You … just go, I'm sure it's nothing; I probably just forgot the window open. – Only If I could believe that too… slowly I saw in her eyes that I had convinced her, or she had convinced

herself. She walked out of the room with a muttered " Goodbye".

I took a deep breath and walked deeper inside the room, closing the door behind me. The

moment I did it I heard the lock click and I jumped on the edge of screaming. I tried opening it,

but it didn't work. No, no, no …. I went for the window, and there so casually was the

unmistakable black crow, too big to be a normal crow. I shuddered as in flew in and suddenly

changed in the shape of Damon. I nearly screamed in fear.

Hello back, little witch. – His voice startled me and made me relax in the same time. I was

obviously full of weird reactions. Why hadn't I remembered that Damon was once invited in my

house, like it would have done any difference?

_How have you been, you look scared._

That silky voice whispered in my mind, and even that way I could hear the unmistakable

amusement in his voice. He gave me an evil half smile and sat on the armchair in the corner of

my room, so casually. I took a deep breath.

Don't do that, I'm creped enough already. – I muttered, the mind speaking was seriously making the skin on my neck crawl.

And here I am, thinking you would like it, too bad.

Stop laughing at me! – I insisted, hopping my voice was steady. Yeah he could scare the shit out of me, but I have learned that if someone could deal with Damon that was in a way, me. Scary or not I had managed to move him, while no one else could, except Elena probably, but if she tried he will fight her, while he thought I was harmless which was too damn true.

His eyes went serious, but the half smile never disappeared. I tried to ignore him, moving

through my room like he wasn't there, trust me it wasn't easy. I could feel his gaze on me, his

Power like a blanked around him; no, it definitely wasn't an easy task. Well if not anything else, I

managed to make him to shut up, that has to count for something.

I wanted to tell him to leave, but I didn't have the courage. I was never tough, I knew that. I

wanted to ask why he had come at all, but I couldn't find the courage for that too. The thought

that I was alone with him in a locked room was intimidating and I felt claustrophobic, even that

the window was open. I swallowed hard and sat on the edge of the bed, but somehow I didn't

want to sit.

You know that if I scream someone will come, right. – Well I found words enough for that, standing up , and walking to the window

_You won't have the time to scream._

He whispered in my mind and suddenly he was there, inches away from me, making me gasp. I

tried to control my breathing, but it seemed like an impossible task. In a flash he was behind me,

his breath on my neck, his fingers tracing the line of my jaw and throat. His fingertips stayed just

a little bit more on the pulse of my neck then moved down my shoulder. He moved my hair and

leaned down. I expected to feel the sharp pain of fangs, but it was only his cool lips that touched

my skin, a soft and gentle kiss. I took in a sharp breath and released it slowly.

If you leave now Damon, I won't miss you, but if you stay another minute I will, I won't let

you go. – I whispered arching my neck, revealing more. His kisses trailed down the line of my neck,

his tongue gently tasting my flesh

…. _ He never left ….._


End file.
